Arts très appliqués
by Kimmy Lyn
Summary: Harry ne souhaite pas devenir un Auror. Par contre les arts en général l'attire. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser sans protection dans une école qui ne serait pas Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? Et qui va donc devoir le surveiller une fois de plus ? HPSS. Tout Fluffy. Vous allez avoir besoin de la boite de mouchoir mais ça fini bien, promis.
1. Chapter 1

_Arts très appliqués._

 _Chapitre 1_

Le monde magique n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille. Depuis 3 mois qu'avait eu lieu la terrifiante bataille dans la lande rebaptisée pour l'occasion, les sorciers d'Europe se recueillaient et pleuraient leurs morts. Cependant, ils n'oubliaient pas d'acclamer leur héros, leur sauveur, celui qui avait survécut 6 fois, à son grand dam. Depuis 3 mois, Harry Potter croulait sous les lettres et les demandes d'interview. Lui qui ne souhaitait qu'une vie calme, loin de l'agitation et de la foule, se retrouvait une fois de plus sous les feux de la rampe.

Du haut de ses 16 ans, bientôt 17, le 6ème année de Gryffondor évitait comme la peste tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à un journaliste. Dumbledore lui avait octroyé un appartement privé et l'avait invité à rester à Poudlard pendant l'été. Malgré l'antipathie que lui inspirait toujours son directeur, le jeune homme décida de rester dans le seul lieu qui lui garantissait une paix relative.

L'année touchait à sa fin et les examens se rapprochaient. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée pour détendre les élèves. Cependant, les mesures de sécurité dont notre cher Survivant faisait l'objet n'étaient en rien levées. Bien au contraire. Tout les Mangemorts n'avaient pas été arrêtés et certains étaient plus que déterminés à venger leur maître. Et quel meilleur moyen que de tuer son assassin ?

De ce fait Harry était obligé de supporter la présence d'un adulte, de préférence membre de l'Ordre, quelque soient ses déplacements. Or, beaucoup de ces membres avaient subi de très importantes blessures et se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité de remplir cette mission. Du coup, seul Severus Snape était disponible et (pas du tout) disposé à escorter et protéger le Survivant.

Loin de s'en plaindre, Harry s'en réjouissait d'avance. Personne, sauf peut-être Dumbledore, ne se doutait des tendres sentiment que le jeune homme nourrissait à l'encontre de son professeur. Ne dévoilant rien de cet amour impossible, il l'avait précieusement conservé au fond de son coeur comme le plus grand des trésors. Tout en essayant de paraître détaché, le Gryffondor lançait néanmoins des regard brûlants vers son professeur chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentait. Mais les remarques acerbes et les regards dégoûtés qu'il recevait en retour rongeaient son cœur petit à petit comme un acide insidieux.

Comment aurait-il pu se douter que ses sentiments étaient partagés…hé oui, Severus Snape, redoutable maître des potions, ennemi déclaré de tout ce qui se rapprochait des Potter, était désespérément et complètement amoureux de Harry. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait, même sous la torture. Quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé de surveiller Harry lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il avait feint l'indignation pour masquer sa jubilation et sa joie de pouvoir passer une journée seul avec le jeune homme.

C'est ainsi qu'en cette belle journée de mai, les élèves à partir de la 3ème année avaient envahi le village de Pré-au-Lard. Severus lançait des regard assassins à quiconque feignait seulement de vouloir les approcher, lui et Harry. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cher et tendre de discuter avec ses amis que le directeur avait autorisés a accompagné Harry. La matinée se déroula lentement. Harry ne s'éloignait que très peu de son professeur sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione. Le Survivant devait faire appel à tout le self-control qu'il possédait pour se retenir de glisser sa main dans celle de Severus ou de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser et proclamer ainsi à la face du monde que Severus Snape était l'heureux élu du Survivant. Les grimaces qui passaient parfois sur son visage, passaient au yeux de tous, y compris de Severus, pour de la colère. Ron, qui pensait que son ami ne tiendrait pas longtemps, échafauda un plan avec Hermione.

-Professeur, appela Ron.

Severus se tourna vers lui et Hermione en profita pour saisir Harry par le bras et se mit à courir. Entraîner malgré lui, Harry se laissa faire sans protester, se contentant de regarder Severus disparaître au coin d'une rue. Le dit Severus fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas avec sa promptitude coutumière. Mais la colère et la peur lui firent reprendre ses esprits et il se tourna vers le rouquin pour lui coller la punition de sa vie. Mais il avait disparu. Severus se retrouvait seul au milieu de la rue principale du village.

A l'autre bout du village, Hermione stoppait sa course folle devant un imposant bâtiment de style gothique.

-Mais enfin Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je…heu…

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave…

Avec un soupir, Harry examina la rue où ils avaient atterri. Devant eux se dressait un imposant bâtiment construit dans le plus pur style gothique. Les imposantes colonnes en marbre encadraient une porte de bois précieux recouvert de gravures dorées. ( _Ndb : tu vois que ça sert les heures d'histoire de l'art ! lol nda : oui mais c'est pas toi qui te tape les heures de cours ! mdr_ ) L'entrée était aussi imposante que celle de Poudlard mais l'étroitesse de la rue la rendait presque sinistre. De part et d'autre du bâtiment, on trouvait des boutiques qui ne vendaient que des articles de dessins, crayons, toile, peinture, etc.… Sur le fronton pyramidal qui surmontait les deux colonnes Harry lut _Magic Art School._

-On est arrivé devant l'école d'art, souffla Hermione

-Une école d'art à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Oui d'ailleurs elle est très renommée. Les meilleurs artistes du monde sorcier sortent de cette école. On raconte que ce sont les directeurs successifs de cette école qui réalisent les portraits de nos directeurs.

-Viens, on va visiter, murmura Harry en entraînant son amie à l'intérieur.

Le hall d'entrée était presque aussi grand que la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Le plafond culminait à au moins 20 mètres de hauteur et il était recouvert de fresques datant de toutes les époques. Huit couloirs partaient de la pièce et au-dessus de chaque entrée avait été gravé le nom d'un grand artiste, moldu ou sorcier. Des dizaines d'étudiant en uniforme allaient et venaient dans le hall et les couloirs. Harry s'engagea dans le couloir De Vinci.

En progressant, ils eurent le loisir de contempler de véritables chefs d'œuvre, tant architecturaux que picturaux. Des tableaux, des statues, des arabesques et autres merveilles de la Renaissance. Harry était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Le monde de l'art s'ouvrait à lui et il l'accueillait avec toute la candeur de sa jeunesse. Les deux jeunes sorciers débouchèrent finalement dans une salle circulaire gigantesque. La aussi le plafond s'élevait à des hauteurs vertigineuses et les murs étaient des chefs d'œuvre à eux tous seuls. Au centre de la salle on avait disposé une estrade large d'environ deux mètres où deux personnes pouvaient tenir assises. Disposés en cercle autour de cette estrade, des dizaines de chevalets supportaient des toiles vierges. Le Survivant s'approcha de l'une d'elles et caressa inconsciemment la surface lisse.

A cet instant, une femme dont l'âge était indéfinissable entra dans la pièce. Ses longs cheveux bruns auraient balayé le sol s'ils n'avaient été retenus par un élégant foulard argenté. Les étoiles qui parsemaient son impressionnante chevelure reflétaient la lumière du jour. Ses yeux bleus où pétillaient la malice et la joie de vivre étaient étrangement familiers aux deux adolescents.

-Vous êtes en avance, dit-elle en levant a peine la tête vers eux.

-Pardon ?

Intriguée, l'inconnue releva la tête et les fixa de son regard étrange.

-Ho, je vois, deux étudiants de Poudlard qui se sont égarés.

-Euh, c'est à peu près ça, murmura Harry

-Je vois que tu aimes les toiles Harry.

-Comment…

-Allons, il serait idiot de poser une telle question, sourit l'inconnue.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même miss, mon nom est Kim Sanders LOL. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, Harry, as-tu déjà peint ?

-Moi ? Non jamais.

-Suis-moi j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Avec un regard pour Hermione, Harry emboîta le pas à cette Kim. La jeune femme les guida à travers un dédale compliqué de couloirs et de galeries jusqu'à un bureau somptueux.

-Je vous en prie, entrez, mettez-vous à l'aise.

Harry était fasciné par toutes les œuvres d'art réunies dans cette pièce. Des tableaux de grand maître, des sculptures de génies, des inventions miracles… Bref un vrai musée. Les deux adolescents prirent place sur des fauteuils en velours qui devaient dater du 17ème ou 18ème siècle. Kim, elle, se dirigea vers un tableau de Botticelli qu'elle fit pivoter pour découvrir un coffre-fort. Elle en sorti une toile de dimension modeste et la présenta à Harry.

-Que penses-tu de cela, mon garçon ?

Harry regarda la toile. Sur un fond vert émeraude, une femme rousse avait été représentée. Elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé et posait sur un homme placé au coin droit de la peinture un regard doux et rempli d'amour. Une chose rendait ce tableau particulier aux yeux d'Harry.

-Ce tableau a été peint avec amour… murmura-t-il

-Exactement. Mais il est vraiment spécial. L'artiste n'a réalisé qu'une seule œuvre et selon elle c'était la plus grande de sa vie. Jamais elle n'a repeint après ce tableau. Elle disait qu'elle n'en aurait certainement pas l'occasion. Elle a malheureusement eu raison. Regarde la date Harry.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

-le 30 octobre 1986.

-Oui, le lendemain, elle mourait avec son mari.

-Maman…

-Oui Harry, ce tableau a été peint par ta mère. Elle était l'une des plus grande artistes qu'il m'ais été donné de rencontrer. Elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas, la passion. Dans ses yeux brillait l'amour qu'elle avait pour toi et pour ton père, et ce sentiment se voyait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle a terminé ce tableau la veille de sa mort en me faisant promettre de te le remettre un jour. C'est maintenant chose faite.

-Je… je… merci…

-Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai fait qu'exécuter l'une des dernières volontés de ta mè restait silencieux et laissait son regard glisser sur la peinture. Hermione, elle, observait leur interlocutrice. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. Kim, consciente du regard de la jeune fille, examinait quant à elle le jeune homme. Elle sentait chez lui la même passion que chez sa mère, elle sentait l'artiste exceptionnel qu'il pouvait devenir.

-Dis moi Harry, ne t'ait-il jamais venu l'envie de peindre ?

-Moi ? Euh non, je ne crois pas… Mais j'ai été pas mal occupé en fait et je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

-Et ça te dirait d'intégrer l'école ?

-Quoi ? Euh mais je ne sais pas dessiner… Je n'ai jamais…

-C'est une école ici, c'est fait pour apprendre ce que l'on ne sait pas, dit Kim doucement.

-Je… euh… oui pourquoi pas, mais je doute qu'on me laisse faire…

-Ho ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Je parlerais à ton directeur. Si tu as vraiment envie d'apprendre l'art, je me charge des problèmes administratifs triviaux.

Harry hésitait encore. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait envie de faire ?

-Tu peux assister à un cours si tu veux, comme ça tu verras à quoi ça ressemble, suggéra Kim.

-Oui, oui je veux bien.

-Dans ce cas suivez-moi.

La directrice les reconduisit dans la salle circulaire. Elle n'était plus vide. Des dizaines d'étudiants venaient de commencer à dessiner l'un des deux modèles qui se tenaient, nus, sur l'estrade. Harry posa les yeux sur une toile vide, et sans savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha et commença à dessiner.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds et voulut le rattraper mais Kim l'en empêcha.

-Attendez.

Pendant plusieurs heures, elles regardèrent Harry dessiner et sous leurs yeux naissait une véritable œuvre d'art. Lui qui n'avait jamais tenu un crayon de sa vie, créait sous leurs yeux une petite merveille. Il n'y avait plus d'élève dans la salle à présent. Seul demeurait Harry, plongé dans son travail. Quand enfin il leva les yeux de sa toile, il faisait presque nuit.

-Je… euh… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Ne t'excuse pas Harry, ne t'excuse jamais de peindre comme tu viens de le faire.

Enfin, Harry posa un regard d'ensemble sur la toile. L'homme qui y était représenté était nu, seulement recouvert d'un drap qui semblait être fait de satin bleu. Son regard était baissé sur le sol où reposait une esquisse de ce même homme. Harry avait créé le décor d'une chambre à coucher, et dans un coin du tableau, la silhouette longiligne d'un autre homme se découpait dans l'ombre. Soudain, l'homme couché releva la tête et sourit. Hermione poussa un cri.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry

-Il… il a bougé…

-Bah… c'est un tableau de sorcier non ?

-Mais… mais… il faut un sortilège pour donner vie à un tableau !

-Ha bon…

-En réalité, intervint Kim, il arrive que parfois ce sortilège soit superflu.

-Hein ? Mais… mais… balbutia Hermione.

-Sais-tu d'où vient ce sortilège ? Demanda la directrice

-Euh...D'Italie, je crois

-En effet. Et sais-tu pourquoi il a été inventé ?

-Euh… Non.

-En fait, à la Renaissance, la plupart des peintres sorciers parvenaient sans peine à créer des tableaux si parfaits qu'ils s'animaient d'eux-mêmes. Mais peu à peu, la technique et le don se sont perdus. C'est pourquoi pour donner l'illusion du talent, on a créé ce sortilège. Aujourd'hui, c'est monnaie courante et on a oublié qu'il est possible d'animer un tableau avec seulement la passion et le don.

-Mais… je … je n'ai rien fait, souffla Harry.

-Si, tu as peint avec ton cœur.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Arts Très Appliqués

Chapitre 2

-Vous plaisantez !

-Mais voyons Severus, Harry doit être protégé et pour l'instant il n'y a que vous qui puissiez accomplir cette mission.

-Mais… je ne peux pas le surveillez 24 heures sur 24 ! J'ai des cours à donner ici !

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je me chargerai des cours de potions que vous ne pouvez pas assurer.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas le protéger vous-mêmes !

-Parce que si je peux donner de mon temps pour des cours de potions, je ne peux me permettre de quitter l'école. J'en suis le directeur tout de même.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ?

-Je ne vous demande qu'un simple travail de garde du corps. Ce n'est en rien différent de ce que vous avez fait pendant la guerre, Severus.

-Mais… mais…

-De plus vous ne serez plus obligé de donner des cours, vous qui ne cessez de me répéter que vous voulez prendre votre retraite…

Severus était vaincu. Il savait avant même d'avancer son premier argument que son patron ne le laisserait pas refuser. Il soupira et hocha la tête en signe de soumission. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il serait libéré de tout ces corniauds d'élèves incapables de faire une potion sans mettre l'école en danger. Et, avantage non négligeable, il serait en permanence aux côtés de Harry.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix…

-Merveilleux ! Je vais prévenir Harry et demain vous l'accompagnerez à l'école d'Art.

Salle commune des Gryffondor, au même moment.

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient installés devant la cheminée, qui malgré la chaleur estivale continuait de dispenser chaleur et lumière.

-Alors tu comptes vraiment entamer des études d'art ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pourquoi pas… Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire après mon diplôme de toute façon.

-Et ton vœu de devenir Auror ? Demanda Ron

-Ce n'était qu'une idée parmi d'autres… Et la guerre m'en a guéri !

-C'est compréhensible… Mais je doit avouer que je ne t'avais jamais imaginé en artiste, insista Ron

-Moi non plus pour tout t'avouer, mais je me suis senti tellement bien quand je me suis mis a peindre… J'étais serein pour la première fois depuis ma quatrième année… Depuis que Voldemort est revenu au pourvoir… C'était … j'avais l'impression d'être enfin moi… De pouvoir faire n'importe quoi sans avoir constamment un journaliste derrière moi, sans avoir à craindre un piège ou quelque chose dans le genre… et puis…

-Quoi ?

-J'avais l'impression que mes parents étaient fiers de moi… souffla Harry d'une petite voix.

Hermione posa un regard attendri sur son meilleur ami.

-Et bien si c'est ce que tu veux faire, après tout pourquoi pas… Au moins tu ne risqueras pas de te faire tuer à chaque mission…

Harry lui sourit. Ron hocha la tête. Après tout il se fichait de savoir ce que pouvait bien faire Harry pour gagner sa vie, du moment que ça le rendait heureux…

-J'espère que j'aurai droit à un tableau du grand Harry Potter, dit Ron avec un sourire.

-Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse, répondit le concerné.

Et les trois compères partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Enfin, le poids de la guerre quittait leurs épaules, enfin, ils pouvaient se comporter comme des adolescents normaux…

Le lendemain, quand Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il eut la surprise de voir que son maître des potions l'attendait dans le grand hall d'entrée.

-M. Potter, suivez moi.

-Où allons-nous Professeur ?

-Vous verrez une fois que nous y serons.

Harry n'ajouta pas un mot. Il préférait savourer la présence de son professeur à ses côtés à une nouvelle dispute stérile qui le minerait encore un peu plus.

Severus les conduisit aux grilles de Poudlard où les attendait le directeur, un sourire rayonnant vissé aux lèvres.

-Alors Harry, tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien, Monsieur.

-Parfait. Severus va te conduire à l'Ecole d'art où tu vas commencer tes études. La directrice vous y attend. Tu reviendras chaque soir ici où tu rattraperas les cours essentiels à tes ASPICs.

Les yeux verts de Harry s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir commencer les cours aussi tôt et s'était résigné à attendre la fin de l'année. En plus, Severus allait l'accompagner tous les matins et tous les soirs !

-Merci Monsieur !

-Allons inutile de me remercier, Harry…

-Allons-y Potter.

Harry acquiesça et son professeur ouvrit la marche jusqu'au village. Le trajet se fit en silence, incapables qu'ils étaient de trouver un sujet de conversation sans que cela ne tourne au drame. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'école où Harry fut pris en charge par la directrice.

Severus le regarda disparaître dans un couloir avec le sentiment que peut-être il était en train de le perdre. Il soupira puis suivit une jeune femme dans le dédale de couloirs. Son nouveau travail commençait aujourd'hui.

Kim conduisit Harry dans une salle de classe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Etait entreposé dans la pièce du matériel de dessin : des toiles, des pinceaux, de la gouache, de l'acrylique, de l'aquarelle, des pastels et encore tant d'autre choses. A nouveau les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent devant tout ce matériel.

-Tout ceci est a toi Harry. Prends en soin.

-Je… Mais ça doit coûter très cher tout ça…

-C'est le matériel standard offert a chaque élève de l'école à son arrivée. Si tu juges que cela ne te convient pas ou que tu as besoin de renouveler ton stock, tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux dans le quartier. Couleurs, supports, accessoires… Tout.

-Je… Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Sache qu'ici tu seras traité comme tout le monde, aucun passe-droit malgré tout ce que tu a accompli. Tu es un élève et ton seul juge ce sera toi-même.

Harry hocha la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Et maintenant suis-moi. Je vais te conduire à ton premier cours.

Après lui avoir fait traverser d'innombrables couloirs tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, Kim le fit entrer dans la même salle circulaire que la première fois. Et comme la première fois, une vingtaine d'élèves préparait leur matériel en vue d'une nouvelle séance de nu.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter un nouvel élève qui désormais fait partie de votre division : Harry Potter.

Quelques murmures parcoururent les élèves mais très vite se tarirent.

-Je compte sur vous pour l'intégrer au mieux à votre petit groupe et pour l'aider à trouver ses marques dans l'école.

Harry promena son regard sur les élèves. Contrairement à Poudlard, les élèves semblaient être regroupés par niveau et pas par âge. Apparemment, il était le plus jeune de la division.

-Harry, voici la division Michel-ange, ce sont les meilleurs de l'école.

Avant que le Survivant ne puisse protester qu'il n'était qu'un débutant et qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, la directrice se retourna vers la masse des élèves.

-En plus de M. Potter, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouveau modèle qui devrait ravir ces dames.

Un petit rire secoua les élèves.

-Avant qu'ils n'entrent et que vous vous plongiez dans votre travail, je vous donne le thème de la séance : le Sentiment. Voilà, je vais vous laisser. Au travail Messieurs Dames.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle, deux hommes en peignoir y entrèrent. L'un était petit, des cheveux blond vénitien et un visage éclatant, l'autre était plus grand, des cheveux de nuit et un visage sombre. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Severus Snape. Severus Snape allait lui servir de modèle !

Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent et se placèrent sur l'estrade sans un bruit. Severus ne lança même pas un coup d'œil à Harry et fixa son regard sur un tableau au fond de la pièce. Il fallu bien dix minutes à Harry pour se remettre de cette surprise et encore bien un quart d'heure pour calmer ses hormones d'adolescent. Mais bientôt, il réussit à se contrôler suffisamment pour songer à une manière de représenter le sentiment avec pour modèle Severus Snape. Finalement, il trouva une idée et commença à peindre avec application et bientôt, le monde autour de lui s'effaça pour le laisser seul avec sa toile et son talent.

Dans le bureau de la directrice, Kim discutait tranquillement avec son invité.

-Tu penses réellement qu'il n'y a pas de souci de sécurité pour Harry ?

-Si, bien sûr qu'il y en a, mais on ne pourra pas toujours l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut, et puis, Severus est là pour veiller sur lui.

Kim resta silencieuse un instant.

-Cet enfant a vraiment le don.

-Comme sa mère je suppose.

-Non, sa mère était un génie de la peinture, mais elle n'avait pas le don. Son fils n'a aucune technique et on peut le déceler dans sa toile, mais il a le don… Celui de montrer son cœur dans sa peinture. C'est un ange.

-Je me doutais que tu serais sous son charme…

-Grand-père (LOL ! Rien que ça !), tu pourrais t'abstenir de lire dans mes pensées !

-Allons, nous sommes en famille, nous n'avons rien à nous cacher, n'est ce pas ? Dit Albus Dumbledore avec son plus beau sourire.

-Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais ?

Le directeur de Poudlard sourit mais ne répondit pas.

-Bien, je reviendrais la semaine prochaine pour la prochaine séance de pose.

-A bientôt Grand-père.

-A bientôt.

Le soir tombait doucement et tous les élèves de l'académie avaient rejoint leur salle commune ou le réfectoire. Il ne restait dans les salles de cours que deux personnes. Un modèle et un peintre. Le modèle ne bougeait pas et fixait toujours un tableau dans le fond de la salle. Le peintre quand à lui, terminait enfin le portrait de l'homme.

Harry cligna des yeux et se rendit enfin compte de son environnement. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, personne à part lui et son modèle. Aussitôt, le Survivant vira au rouge (Nda : Rouge breveté Ishtar bien sûr ! NdB : J'espère bien ! lol). Quand il posa les yeux sur son professeur de potions et accessoirement modèle, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais, à part lors de ces séances de poses, il ne verrait Severus ainsi, nu et complètement exposé.

Soudain, remarquant que l'élève avait terminé, Severus saisit son peignoir et se rhabilla. Laissant une seconde ses yeux rencontrer ceux de son élève, il finit par s'éclipser laissant Harry seul avec sa toile. Le Survivant laissa enfin son regard se poser sur son œuvre et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sur la toile d'environ trente centimètres sur quarante s'étalait un portrait de Severus que jamais il ne pensait voir un jour. Tout droit sorti des recoins de son cœur, l'homme était entouré d'un halo de lumière. Sur son cœur était peint un serpent et sur sa main posée délicatement sur sa hanche, un lion. L'homme regardait directement vers son créateur, et ne s'occupait pas des autres élément du tableau. Ni la colombe qui voletait doucement près de lui, ni le miroir qui ne le reflétait pas lui, mais une autre personne, ni le collier d'opale qui gisait à ses pieds… rien de tout cela, uniquement son créateur. Et dans ces deux yeux noirs brillait quelque chose que Harry ne savait pas définir.

Le jeune peintre pleura un instant, en comprenant que les tableaux qu'il peindrait à l'avenir seraient tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de Severus. Il ne vit donc pas le dit Severus l'observer et pleurer lui aussi en silence.

Les semaines passèrent ainsi et Harry ne voyait pas le temps passer entre ses cours à Poudlard et à l'académie. Peu à peu, sa malle se remplissait de tableaux tous plus réussis les uns que les autres. Tous représentaient Severus et sur tous, on voyait peint une opale, pierre de l'espoir.

Les rêves du Survivant étaient eux aussi pleins du visage de son professeur et l'amour le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour, toujours plus fort, toujours plus désespéré. La fin de l'année scolaire approchait et avec elle les vacances scolaires. Jamais Harry n'avait autant redouté ces vacances, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de rester à Poudlard. Mais chaque fois qu'il se prenait à espérer pouvoir rester à Poudlard, il se disait que rien ne pourrait convaincre le directeur de le laisser rester ici. Après tout, plus rien ne l'obligeait à le protéger…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'une fois encore, il se rendit à l'académie accompagné par Severus. Une fois dans le bâtiment, les deux hommes se séparèrent et rejoignirent chacun leurs occupations.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Harry se trouvait en cours d'histoire de l'art, une explosion secoua les murs de l'académie. Aussitôt, des cris hystériques retentirent dans toute l'école. Ni une ni deux, Harry se précipita vers l'origine des cris : le grand Hall.

Quand il déboucha du couloir Fra Angelico, il tomba sur le spectacle qu'il redoutait de voir. Deux mangemorts se tenaient au centre du Hall d'entrée et déjà plusieurs cadavres d'élèves les entouraient.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla Harry.

-Ha… Potter… le salua une voix connue.

-Malfoy ! Cracha le Survivant.

-En personne, sourit l'aristocrate en retirant son masque.

-Et vous avez amené un ami…

-Je dirais plutôt un animal de compagnie.

Le deuxième mangemort retira son masque pour dévoiler un visage grêlé et horriblement familier.

-Pettigrew !

-Tant de haine dans un seul nom… siffla l'animagus.

-Sale traître !

-A ton service mon cher.

A cet instant, Severus fit irruption dans le grand Hall suivit de près par la moitié du corps enseignant de l'académie.

-Ha mon cher Severus… La fête n'aurait pas été complète sans toi mon ami, dit Lucius.

-Lucius…

Le nom coula dans sa bouche comme de l'acide et la haine qu'il avait dans le regard aurait presque pu brûler la peau du mangemort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu ne devines pas ? Demanda Queudver.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry.

-Ha si, je vois que tu a compris…

-Harry sauve-toi, hurla le maître des potions avant de se jeter sur Lucius.

Aussitôt, tous les professeurs qui avaient suivi Severus se dirigèrent vers les élèves et les emmenèrent à l'abri, Harry compris. Mais le Survivant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se défit de la poigne de Kim, et courut vers le Hall. Quand il l'atteignit, il vit Severus aux prises avec Lucius. L'espion n'avait pas vu cet immonde rat se glisser derrière lui pour le frapper dans le dos. Sans même réfléchir, Harry sortit sa baguette et hurla :

-ENDOLORIS !

Aussitôt, Pettigrew s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Severus se retourna vivement et découvrit Harry.

-Va-t-en ! Cria-t-il avant de refaire face à Lucius.

-Non !

Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers le rat pour l'achever, il ne vit pas l'éclair de lumière verte se diriger vers lui. Mais Severus, lui le vit. Il hurla et se précipita sur le Survivant pour lui faire un barrage de son corps. Harry ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là. Il sut seulement que Severus s'était jeté sur lui en hurlant et qu'il l'avait précipité au sol. Puis, pendant presque une minute, ça avait été le trou noir.

Quand il revint à lui, Harry ne put que soulever le corps inerte de Severus pour se dégager de son étreinte.

-Professeur… Professeur… Severus… non… Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie… Pas toi… non… Pitié… implora-t-il.

Des larmes de rage, de peine, de douleur et de tristesse coulaient à présent sur ses joues et finissaient leur course sur le visage détendu de Severus. Tremblant de rage, Harry se releva, les yeux toujours braqués sur le corps sans vie de Severus. Une magnifique aura pourpre entourait son corps, épousant ses formes. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient le symbole de la folie. Quand son regard se posa sur Pettigrew, le rat sut que sa dernière heure était arrivé. Et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit sa vie le quitter, s'enfuir de son corps en un instant. Puis, ce fut le tour de Lucius. Et comme son complice il s'écroula, mort avant d'avoir toucher le sol.

Aussitôt que sa vengeance fut accomplie, le Survivant s'affaissa sur le sol, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Arts très Appliqués

Chapitre 3

Le soleil se levait lentement sur ce petit bout d'Irlande, réveillant les couleurs de l'été qui sommeillaient dans les forêts, les vallons et les rivières. La chaumière nichée au creux d'une vallée bordée de collines et de plaines s'éveillait elle aussi. Un jeune homme d'environ 22 ou peut-être 23 ans sortit sur le seuil, étirant ses muscles. Il respira une goulée d'air pur et contourna la maison pour puiser un sceau d'eau à la source qui coulait dans le fond du petit jardin potager. Puis, il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il disposa trois assiettes sur la table et commença à faire cuire des œufs et du bacon. Aussitôt que la table fut dressée, deux personnes apparurent dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Albus, Hermione…

-Bonjour Harry, répondirent les deux visiteurs.

-Vous prendrez bien un petit-déjeuner ?

-Heu oui… mais comment as-tu…

-… su que vous veniez ? Une intuition.

« Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis le Père Noël » pensa Hermione.

Les trois convives s'attablèrent et mangèrent en silence. Quand tout le monde eut terminé, Harry débarrassa la table et se rassit.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Il n'aimait décidément pas apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais ça n'a rien donné.

-Encore… soupira le jeune homme.

-Nous avons tout essayé Harry… Et rien ne marche… souffla Hermione, peut-être que tu devrais accepter l'éventualité…

-NON ! Jamais ! Jamais je n'abandonnerai, dussè-je y passer ma vie ! Hurla Harry.

-Mais Harry… tenta le vieux directeur.

-NON ! Vous entendez, je ne le laisserai pas ! Jamais !

-Harry…

-DEHORS ! SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE CHEZ MOI !

-Harry…

-DEHORS AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS EXPULSE !

Les deux invités se hâtèrent de sortir de la maison avant que la colère de Harry ne les réduise en miettes. Mais aussitôt que ses deux amis furent sortis, Harry s'écroula sur le sol et pleura. Il pleura pendant des heures, hurlant contre la vie, contre le destin qui lui prenait la seule chose à laquelle il tenait plus que tout : son amour. En huit ans, jamais il n'avait désespéré, en huit ans, il n'avait jamais failli, il s'était occupé de Severus, avait pris soin de lui tout en cherchant le remède, la potion, le sortilège qui le sortirait de son immobilité, qui le réveillerait de son long sommeil. Et jamais il n'avait perdu espoir jusqu'à ce jour.

Mais on venait de lui assener le coup fatal, son ultime espoir volait en fumée et avec lui tous ses rêves de bonheur avec celui qu'il aimait. Il fallut presque toute la matinée au Survivant pour trouver la force de se relever et quand il le fit ce fut pour se glisser dans la chambre de Severus. Cette chambre qu'il avait aménagé spécialement pour lui, avec amour et patience. Les murs étaient peints en vert d'eau et une grande baie vitrée laissait entrer la lumière. Sur le coté droit, Harry avait aménagé un coin où il pouvait peindre. Un chevalet, des toiles vierges ou à peine commencées, des pinceaux, des tubes de gouache, des palettes d'aquarelle… Ainsi quand ses recherches le lui permettaient, Harry s'installait là pour peindre. Chaque tableau était une supplique, un besoin, un souhait… Chaque œuvre demandait au destin de rendre à son créateur sa moitié. Aussi, les murs de la chambre étaient-ils tapissés de tableaux représentant Severus. Sur chacun d'eux, il dormait et jamais aucun des sujets ne s'était réveillé.

Et aujourd'hui, Harry avait perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour les prunelles de son ancien professeur. Aussi, il s'autorisa à faire ce que jamais jusqu'alors il n'avait fait. Il monta dans le lit où reposait Severus et se glissa dans ses bras. Il positionna leur deux corps pour se donner l'illusion que l'adulte ne faisait que dormir et qu'ils se réveilleraient tout les deux bientôt, échangeant des sourires amoureux. Avant que Morphée ne le cueille, il laissa couler une larme qui vint se loger entre les lèvres de Severus.

L'obscurité dans laquelle il baignait depuis si longtemps s'illumina soudain. Une lueur dans le lointain diffusa une lueur chaleureuse qui le guida pendant un long moment. Il suivait cette orbe de lumière depuis une éternité lui semblait-il, quand il se heurta à quelque chose. Ça ressemblait à une porte. Une gigantesque porte, sur laquelle étaient gravés des symboles divers. Les poignées semblaient faites d'or, mais en réalité, elle étaient sculptées dans une matière qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quand il voulut les toucher, elles s'éloignèrent, remontant sur la porte jusqu'à être hors d'atteinte.

Il grogna mais tenta à nouveau de les atteindre. Mais rien n'y faisait, chaque fois qu'il essayait, les poignées s'éloignaient un peu plus. Il finit par se laisser tomber à genoux, résigné. Une voix s'éleva alors dans l'obscurité.

-Qui souhaite franchir la porte ?

-Quoi ?

-Qui souhaite franchir la porte ?

-Je… Mon nom est Severus Snape.

-Pourquoi veux-tu franchir la porte ?

-Je veux retourner chez moi…

-Sais-tu où est ce « chez toi » ?

-En Angleterre.

-Sais-tu où est ce « chez toi » ?

-A Poudlard

-Sais-tu où est ce « chez toi » ?

-Mais…

-Pourquoi veux-tu franchir la porte ?

Severus réfléchit. Pourquoi voulait-il franchir la porte ? Parce qu'il était sûr que ça le mènerait au monde des vivants et qu'il voulait y retourner.

-Pourquoi ? Dit à nouveau la voix

-Parce que je veux y retourner… murmura Severus

-Où ?

-Chez moi.

-Sais-tu où es ce « chez toi » ?

-Dans ses bras, souffla-t-il.

Dans un grincement aigu, les portes pivotèrent lentement. Une lumière blanche déferla dans le monde noir et sombre qui avait été celui de Severus pendant huit ans. Incapable de regarder, Severus ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans un lit, avec dans ses bras, un jeune homme.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _voici ci le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je voulais juste préciser quelque choses certaines d'entre vous m'ont reproché d'aller trop vite pour être honnête je suis totalement d'accord avec elles. J'ai écrit cette fic il y a 10 ans maintenant et il a des choses a améliorer. Je m'excuse si certaine d'entre vous n'y trouve pas leur compte et je les comprend mais je suis juste en train de republier des histoires finies le temps de retrouver l'inspiration. Peut être que je les remanierai un jour._

 _Merci ci pour les reviews qu'elles soient élogieuses ou critiques. J'espère tout de même que la fin vous plaira même si ça va vite._

Arts très Appliqués

Chapitre 4

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait bien, avec ces bras chauds autour (ARGH ! Mais pourquoi ce "s" est-il revenu ?) de son corps. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le corps de son âme sœur et se prit à rêver que celui-ci était encore dans le monde des vivants et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller et lui dire bonjour. Il lui répondrait alors que la nuit était tombée et que bonsoir serait plus approprié. Severus lui répondrait alors que matin ou soir il l'aimait quand même. Alors Harry l'embrasserait pour lui montrer que lui aussi, plus que tout au monde, il l'aimait.

Mais Harry revint à la réalité, et son cœur se serra. Jamais plus il n'entendrait la voix de Severus, jamais plus il ne verrait ces deux yeux noirs le dévisager… Le Survivant senti les larmes perler à ses yeux, et il se dégagea de ces bras puissants mais depuis si longtemps immobiles… Mais, quand il voulut se lever, il sentit une main agripper son poignet et le retenir dans le lit. De surprise, il cria et tomba allongé sur le matelas.

Il avisa alors la main de Severus crochetée à son poignet et retint son souffle. Il laissa ses yeux remonter au niveau du visage de son invité et manqua de s'étrangler en constatant qu'il était réveillé.

-Severus… Ho mon dieu…

L'homme grogna, incapable de parler après un si long repos.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher de l'eau.

Harry voulut sortir du lit, mais à nouveau, Severus le retint.

-Je reviens… je vais te chercher un verre d'eau… tu dois avoir la gorge sèche…

-Non… souffla Severus d'une voix rauque.

-Mais… bon très bien…

Le Survivant se concentra et appela à lui sa baguette. L'artefact apparut presque aussitôt et Harry se hâta de faire apparaître une carafe et deux verres remplis de l'eau claire de la source. Il en tendit un à Severus qui l'avala goulûment avant de vider aussi le deuxième. Harry remplit un nouveau verre qu'il tendit à Severus qui n'en but que la moitié. Désaltéré, l'homme consentit enfin à poser ses yeux noirs sur Harry. Ce dernier se sentit aussitôt perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu huit ans en arrière quand son professeur de potion le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

-Je…

Severus céda à son instinct et se jeta dans les bras de Harry pour le serrer contre lui, et s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, que celui qu'il avait toujours aimé était bien là, près de lui. Harry s'abandonna à cette étreinte, relâchant ses larmes et sa peur. Il serra Severus contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots tendres.

-Severus… Ho Merlin… c'est bien toi… tu es là… tu es vivant… tu es réveillé…

Et malgré tout ce que l'ancien professeur aurait voulu dire, il resta silencieux, savourant simplement la présence de son autre moitié. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et s'observèrent.

-Où sommes-nous ? Finit par demander Severus.

-Chez moi, en Irlande.

-En Irlande ? J'ai toujours rêvé de revenir ici …

-Je sais…

-Comment ?

-J'ai surpris un jour une conversation entre Albus et toi.

-Ho, fut tout ce que Severus trouva à répondre.

Le silence s'installa alors entre eux, en même temps que la gêne.

-Bien, je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger… tu… enfin pardon… vous devez avoir faim…

Harry se leva avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait cru que peut-être… mais il s'était encore imaginé des choses…

-Attends… souffla Severus.

-Oui ? Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ?

L'ancien professeur ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait retenu. Il le voulait simplement près de lui. Il le força donc à se rallonger près de lui.

-Ne pars pas… souffla-t-il.

-Tu… vous êtes sûr…

-Reste près de moi…

Harry céda et se blottit contre lui. Les bras de Severus s'enroulèrent autour (deuxième "s", deuxième ARGH) de son corps et ses lèvres se perdirent dans son cou.

-Severus… Professeur … Ne…

-Tais-toi… je t'en prie tais-toi…

Harry trembla de désir. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ces bras sur lui, de ces lèvres sur sa peau… Maintenant qu'il voyait son rêve réalisé, il avait peur… Peur que ce ne soit rien de plus qu'une nuit, peur que son amour ne soit pas partagé, peur de souffrir… Il se redressa, s'échappant de cette étreinte chaude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Toi, répondit Severus avant de fondre sur lui.

Severus enlaça le jeune homme et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. De toute sa vie, jamais encore il n'avait goûté pareille douceur. Ces lèvres avait le goût du paradis et la chaleur de l'enfer, son enfer… Ses mains parcouraient le visage et la nuque offerte de son ancien étudiant découvrant avec plaisir la texture de sa peau. Harry soupirait, oscillant entre désir et terreur. Il avait peur que ceci ne soit qu'un des nombreux rêves qui peuplaient ses nuits, peur de se réveiller et de retrouver Severus endormi dans son lit. Une larme coula sur sa joue allant se perdre sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Ne pleure pas… ne pleure pas… je t'en prie ne pleure pas…

-Je… c'est toi ? Est-ce que c'est bien toi… Est-ce que c'est un rêve… est-ce que tu es bien réveillé ? J'ai peur… tellement peur…

-C'est moi… c'est moi et je suis bien là… réveillé… et je t'aime… je t'aime tellement…

Harry éclata en sanglots et s'accrocha à son amant en lui murmurant que lui aussi l'aimait. Severus le garda tout contre lui quelques instants et l'obligea finalement à se dégager pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il déposa une avalanche de baisers sur son visage, laissant ses mains défaire les vêtements du jeune homme. Harry savourait la caresse des lèvres de Severus contre sa peau mouillée de larmes. Il savourait la douceur de ses attentions, le besoin qu'il avait de lui et l'idée de la délivrance prochaine. Lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir, Severus s'attela à goûter la peau de son amant. Il lécha, caressa, mordilla, aspira tout centimètre de peau accessible à sa langue et à ses lèvres. Harry se délecta de cette langue chaude qui ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter sa progression.

-Severus… gémit-il

-Harry… mon Harry… mon chez moi… mon amour…

-Quoi ?

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire Severus, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le plus important. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il ne remarqua donc pas que sur tous les tableaux qu'il avait peints, un homme venait d'ouvrir les yeux et les regardait avec un sourire.

-Viens Severus… ho je t'en prie… Viens…

L'ancien professeur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. D'une poussée, il plaqua Harry sur les draps et le mordit au sang. Pendant ce temps, sa main se frayait un chemin entre ses fesses et préparait sa venue. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête et ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander toujours plus… Severus obéissait docilement tout en continuant son manège. Bientôt, il avait engloutit trois de ses doigts dans sa moiteur tendre et Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-Severuuuuuuuuus… pitié… Je t'en supplie…

Incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps le maître des potions retira ses doigts. Mais avant qu'il ait pu les remplacer par son sexe, des larmes coulaient sur les joues blanches du jeune homme.

-Ne pleure pas… ne pleure pas… je t'en prie…

-Ho tu me manques Severus… tu me manques et tout cela n'est qu'un rêve… Tu me manques tant mon amour…

Severus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et d'un coup sec et violent, il s'enfonça dans le corps offert de Harry. Celui-ci se crispa sous le coup de la douleur, puis s'agrippa à son amant.

-Je ne suis pas un rêve Potter ! Gronda Severus avant d'aller et venir dans le corps de son amant.

Harry sentit la brume du doute se dissiper mais pas celle de la peur. Aussi s'accrochait-il à cet homme qui lui faisait subir les derniers outrages avec tant d'enthousiasme.

-Je t'aime Harry… je t'aime, ne cessait de répéter Severus pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

Et bientôt, Harry atteignit le point de non retour, la septième porte, le plaisir infini… c'est avec un cri suraigu qu'il jouit tandis que Severus sentait les muscles de ses fesses se resserrer atour (3ème ARGH !) de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il le rejoignit dans l'extase et s'effondra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'endormir dans sas bras.

Le matin trouva les deux tourtereaux endormis. Mais le soleil, inconscient, montait tout de même à l'horizon, dardant ses rayons sur les corps endormis. Harry se réveilla, gêné par la lumière toujours plus vive du soleil. Il trouva un Severus endormi et aussitôt se revit plongé dans l'enfer de la douleur. Mais, aussi vite qu'était venu le doute, il repartit. Severus était nu, allongé entre ses bras, marmonnant dans son sommeil. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, Harry se leva et partit préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand il revint dans la chambre, les bras chargés de croissants, de tartines et de café, Severus ouvrait les yeux. Et déjà il cherchait près de lui la présence de son amant.

-Je suis là.

Severus sourit et se redressa dans le lit pour faire de la place au petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse refréner sa curiosité et pose enfin la question qui le démangeait.

-Que s'est il passé Severus ?

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pendant très longtemps, j'ai erré seul dans le noir, et qu'à un moment, j'ai vu se dresser devant moi deux immenses portes. Quand on m'a demandé où je voulais aller, j'ai dit que je voulais rentrer chez moi, et me voilà…

-Ca fait huit ans que j'espère ce jour… Huit ans que je me repasse en boucle ton geste. Pourquoi t'es tu jeté sur moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas évident ?

-Pas pour moi. Severus as-tu idée de combien j'ai souffert de savoir que tu étais peut-être mort à cause de moi ? As-tu une idée du nombre de soirées pendant lesquelles j'ai pleuré et me suis maudit de t'avoir laissé faire ça ?

-Et que crois-tu que j'aurais fait, si à la place de huit ans de coma, je t'avais définitivement perdu ? Que crois-tu que j'aurais fait si l'avada t'avait touché et si tu étais mort ce jour-là ? Combien de soirées aurais-je passé à me morfondre avant de me couper les veines ou d'absorber du poison ? Combien de jours aurais-je passé enfermé dans mes cachots à ruminer ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Dis-moi Harry… Qu'aurais-je dû faire ?

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû te mettre en danger pour moi ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir mourir pour moi. Et si Albus ne m'avais pas assuré qu'il y avait un espoir, je me serais suicidé pour te rejoindre. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre !

-Je t'aime aussi Harry et c'est la raison de mon geste. Et crois-moi, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Jamais je ne te laisserais seul face au danger, jamais !

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

-Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul, promis Severus

-Promis ?

-Promis, murmura Severus

Puis il embrassa tendrement l'ancien Gryffondor qui répondit en envoyant valser le plateau du petit-déjeuner et en se jetant sur son amant. Ils avaient huit ans à rattraper tout de même.

FIN


End file.
